The use of an external instrument (i.e., external to a device or chip under test), such as an oscilloscope, to scope the device or chip under test for analyzing and debugging corner or error cases is very important. Such an instrument can be a very powerful tool that is used to locate some of the most complex and inconspicuous hardware and software defects.
Therefore, there are strong motivations to develop other methods and systems to perform the important task of scoping the device or chip under test for analyzing and debugging corner or error cases.